Gordon (TV Series)
Gordon is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors and a worker of the Sanctuary, alongside his wife Maria. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gordon's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a wife named Maria. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. During the early months of the apocalypse, Gordon and Maria were trying to survive on their own. Eventually, they were found by the Saviors and brought to live at the Sanctuary. At some point later, Maria died and Gordon came to a realization that the Saviors' way of life is not worth it and thus would have rather wanted to leave them or die trying. Season 7 "The Cell" Gordon works in the garden taking care of the livestock and vegetables and kneels down with the others when Negan walks by. He stares at Dwight with a grim look on his face as he walks away, clearly unhappy with his life at the Sanctuary. Later that day, in an act of desperation, Gordon flees the Sanctuary, prompting Negan to send Dwight after him. While on the run, Gordon is struggling with a lone walker when Dwight catches up with him. Holding him at gunpoint, Dwight forces Gordon to walk back to the Sanctuary as Gordon pleads to be let go, stating that anything would be better than going back to the Saviors. Ultimately, Dwight agrees to mercifully let Gordon go in a way and shots him through the back. His reanimated corpse is then brought to the Saviors' base and incorporated into the walker perimeter around the Sanctuary. Season 8 "Mercy" While unseen, Gordon was among the chained walkers on the perimeter fence to have been blown up after the militia detonated an RV full of explosives at the Sanctuary in an attempt to have the Saviors' headquarters overrun. Death ;Killed By *Himself (Caused) *Dwight (Alive) After Gordon asks Dwight to end his own life, he gets shot in the back by him. However, he is left to reanimate and is used as a walker on the sanctuary fences. *Rick Grimes (Caused) *Gabriel Stokes (Caused) *The Militia (Zombified, Off-Screen) After the militia reaches the Sanctuary, they set off an RV full of explosives, effectively killing and destroying the walkers chained to the perimeter fence, including Gordon. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gordon has killed: *Himself (Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Cell" Trivia *Originally, when Gordon fled the Sanctuary, numerous Saviors, including Dwight and Arat, were sent to go after Gordon, and there was a car chase scene involved. However, the scene was deleted and only Dwight went after Gordon in the final version for "The Cell". *He is the first person to defect from the Saviors before the events of All Out War, the second being Jerel. *He is one of three known Saviors who were once chained to the Sanctuary's fence, the others being a red-haired Savior and Simon. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:The Sanctuary Category:Suicidal Category:Depressed Category:Notable Walkers Category:TV Series Category:Widowed